


Date Night

by the_big_lubinski



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_lubinski/pseuds/the_big_lubinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy helps Kentin through the stress of prepping for his first date, and tries her best to ignore the negative feelings that creep in as she does so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

In a small apartment just outside of downtown Sweet Amoris, two young adults spent their evening in a strained silence. Candy had a book in hand, and she read the same page over and over again, head popping up every time she heard a very audible sigh from Kentin. Candy waited until she heard the fifth sigh from the bathroom before she decided to go in. After all, Kentin had a first date tonight, and was very nervous, and she didn’t want to up the anxiety by making him overthink things. On the other hand though, if he was sighing that much, he was already overthinking on his own.

“You’ll be fine,” Candy chided with a giggle, standing in the doorframe. Kentin turned quickly, startled by her sudden appearance and she giggled again, “Wow! You must be really stressed if I was able to sneak up on  _you.”_ She walked into the bathroom, barely large enough to fit the two, and looked into the mirror to give Kentin a cursory glance. “You look great.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kentin mumbled, turning to face the mirror again and adjust his collar for the umpteenth. “You’re biased and not going on this date.” His face was read, both from nerves and embarassment, and Candy sighed. She loved this boy, but so many of his problems came from him overthinking every possible expression he could have. “This collar won’t sit even, either,” Kentin grumbled.

“The collar is sitting fine!” Candy sighed, slapping Kentin’s hands away from his shirt. “You, however, need to get out of this tiny bathroom before your sweating turns it into a sauna!” She pushed him out of the bathroom and onto the couch. Kentin flopped into the second-hand piece of furniture, making one of the obnoxiously cute pillows that Candy just  _had to have_ fall onto the floor. Candy picked it up and cradled it in her arms, sitting onto the couch next to Kentin. “It’s not like you’re going on a date with a complete stranger. You’ve known Alexy for years.” Candy smiled hard, squeezing the pillow tight to alleviate some of the constricting feelings in her own chest.

“Yeah, but never romantically or anything,” Kentin mumbled. “I didn’t even know that he liked me.”

“You were the only one who didn’t!” Candy laughed, clapping Kentin on the back just a little too hard, making him wobble.

“Maybe I should have gone out with a stranger first…” Kentin suggested. “Someone I wouldn’t get past a first date with… you know, to get me back in the game. Make me feel less…” he gestured to himself, “whatever this is.”

Candy cocked a playful eyebrow at him, “You and I both know you don’t work that way.” She stood up, leaving the pillow on the couch, and pivoting to face Kentin with an exaggeratedly rigid posture, “A romantic relationship formed on the foundation of a strong friendship has far more merit than one with a stranger!” She barked, much like a soldier responding to a commanding officer. She smiled, softening her pose, “Besides, it’s not like you’re not interested in Alexy too!” Kentin blushed, and she laughed. “Relax. Alexy already knows all of your flaws and somehow wants to do this anyways!”

“What about you?” Kentin asked, standing up suddenly. He faced Candy with a serious expression, and she felt the mood shift, despite her best intentions to keep the night upbeat. “Are you okay with this? Is this what  _you_ want?” Kentin reached forward, cupping Candy’s cheek in his hand. “Are you going to be happy?”

Candy leaned into his touch, eyes closed in bliss. She immediately recalled all of their happy memories from high school… all of the hidden handholding so the teachers wouldn’t see… all of the stolen kisses when they had even a second alone, all of the lunches together and the afternoons walking home. Those times were so innocently sweet, and she would cherish them forever for it. “Of course I am,” Candy said gently, kissing Kentin’s palm. “I’m the one who suggested we try a polyamorous dynamic.” She grabbed his hand, bringing it down and holding it lovingly. “I love Alexy, and I know that you’re going to be happy on this date with him.”

“It just feels wrong, like I’m cheating on you,” Kentin replied, concern in his face. “I’m not going to act like I’m not into him, but I don’t want to put your happiness anything other than first.”

“I’m fine!” Candy laughed. “I’m a little jealous, but that’s only because you have a date and I don’t,” she teased. “Now, go on! Alexy’s not so in love with you that he’ll forgive you if you’re late!” She pulled Kentin by his hand, dragging him to the door. With a kiss and a slap on the butt (for good luck!) she bid him adieu. 

The moment she was sure Kentin wasn’t coming back, Candy groaned, squeezing at her aching chest. She wasn’t regretting this, but that didn’t change the fact that it felt weird to kiss her boyfriend goodbye as he went on a date with someone else. It helped that it was Alexy, and she knew that she was more than ready to add Alexy into their relationship dynamic, but she could still feel the twinges of jealousy. She would talk with Kentin about it tomorrow, after his date was done and he was satisfied with his choice in partner. For now though, she didn’t want to make him second-guess this, when it was something they both wanted to do, especially when all of the people she talked to said that the transition from a monogamous to polygamous relationship was going to be rocky. They also said, though, that if they all were sure it was what they wanted, that it would be more than worth the hard days in the end.

For now, however, Candy was going to pop some popcorn and watch something on Netflix. She couldn’t concentrate on reading, even with Kentin gone for the night, and some distraction would be good for her.


End file.
